Paths Return You Home
by Deathwriter42
Summary: Based on season 2, rewritten to fit my half dazed mind. This is a sequel of Unnamed and Unwanted. Fives years past, and things change. Really sucking at plots right now, so I'll just say that you don't have to read the last fic if you don't want to. T for future chapters of maybe swears and gore. Who knows.
1. Homecoming

**********Well, it's a new fic and a sequel as what the description says. sorry if it he first part is kind of weird, I just wrote that clearly tried and high on ice cream cake. Don't ask. Just enjoy and hope you stay past the first couple of paragraphs.**

* * *

We start this story anew with five years pasting. New paths were walked and changes happened to each team member, leading them to a different life. But these paths still have to meet again, because it's destined to happen.

Of course we start with the protagonist's, Aria Muses, return after half a decade to her birth city. There's no doubt that it was big news to the city and the moment she walks out of the airport, she faces a blockade of cameras and microphones. She tries her best to smile, but she really just wants to sleep and that 16 hour flight gave her no comfort of rest. Plus those other two days without sleep really wasn't helping her right now.

Well it'll be boring giving details of her home coming, so we'll just skip a couple hours and draw the sky black with white dots. Yes, night will be the start of this. Since that's when all the exciting things happen no matter where you go.

At the Gotham Opera house Aria stands in front of a crowd of a few thousands, but not alone. She bows and gives way to the orchestra she's been conducting for the past few years. And with luck would have it, the performance gets unexpectedly canceled because of unwanted guest.

The minute a bunch of men dressed in black came down from the rafters above holding guns, everyone evacuated the building, leaving hostage only one. And with all that extra stuff finally done and over with, time for me to shut up and let events flow their own way.

(Normal POV)

She faked feeling scared to the goon in front of her, and she felt her blood trickle down as the blade got closer to her larynx. "You're our hostage now, so be good or you'll..." But the man passes out and a batarang lands silently beside her. She picks it up and starts cutting at the ropes behind her. Aria hears movement now and looks up to see a well built man in the rafters.

Aria stood up as the dark figure comes down from the ceiling. "You must really be rusty if you can get yourself caught that easily." The figure smirked and Aria quickly knew who he was, "Then again it's been around five years."

She rolls her eyes as she breaks the rope around her, "Haha, very funny boy blunder. That's the perfect greeting to someone you haven't seen in a long time." She rubs her wrist as it starts healing away the rope marks. "You barely changed a thing Robin."

"It's Nightwing now actually." The ninja pointed out nonchalantly.

She arched an eyebrow, but never spoke the question. Shaking it off, she went for a different topic. "So how is this gonna go down? I pretend that you saved me, and I help? Or will you let your team do the rest?" Aria motions her head upwards as she sees movement from above. And two more figures appear, landing silently to the ground. She smiles and bows in greeting, "It is an honour to meet you both, Batgirl and Robin." A wild guess of the names turns to hold truth when silence filled the air.

The two new figures looked confused and shocked at the calm attitude of the small hostage, as Nightwing shakes his head, "Enough with the sarcasm. I need your help, so after this is done go zeta tube to the cave. Oh, and either way, you're the damsel in distress." Aria rolls her eyes again, and throws a batarang that she used to cut the rope. Nearly missing Nightwing, it hits the goon getting back up and gets knocked out again.

"Who's the damsel now?" She smirked as they watch the man fall to the ground.

"I'm confused. What's going on here?" Robin looks at both the musician and his elder.

"I'd like to know as well." Batgirl places her hands on her hips and glared at the two, "You two had a thing, didn't you?"

"No time to explain. And no, it's not like that." Aria turned to the shadows, "That goon has friends, and it'd take a while. So another time maybe." She jumps away as bullets come her way, and the others followed, taking out other men not firing.

Three men surround Aria, she just smirks as she flips kicks each men and they go flying off the stage. She looks around and sees the others were done with their goons, and she fixes up her dress. "It's either I'm really rusty, or it's freaken hard to fight in a dress cause I felt really awkward moving around like that." Nightwing walked up beside her to hang cuff the men at her feet and stands at full height. "You've gotten really tall in those five years." Aria measured herself to him.

"And you shrank over the years." Nightwing teased and Aria threw a punch which he catches. She retracts her arm and Nightwing shook his wrist that caught the fist, "Yup, still very deadly. And to think you won the Nobel peace prize and rumors popping up saying you'd fill in for earth's representative."

"Oh shut up." Aria jumps off the stage and heads for the door, "So what I'm saying is that you all save me right? Then when all that dies down, I head on over to the cave." Nightwing nods and she leaves. Once the door closes behind her, tears run down her face on command and she starts to run frantically outside where police, ambulance and the media are waiting.

A blonde hair woman, her manager Ms. Tomson, came running to the girl. "Aria! Thank goodness you're alright. They didn't hurt you did they?!"

Aria quickly shook her head and made her voice sound small and weak, "I'm fine. Just still fighting the shock of what happened. If it weren't for the heroes here in Gotham, I don't know what'd happen. I just wish to go home now and leave this all behind me." The paramedics came and wrapped a blanket around her, and soon was followed by reporters, microphones shoved into her face. At the corner of her eye, she sees three figures swing away through the night sky.

She was momentarily blinded from the flashes from cameras and she could make out few words from the multiple reporters asking similar questions. "I'm sorry, but my client wishes to be left alone and forget this incident ever happened. So please excuse us." Ms. Tomson answers sternly and leads Aria to a waiting car, ready to take her home. They both get inside and Aria wraps the blanket tighter around her for affect. "You sure you're not hurt?" She asked as the car moves towards Muses manor.

"Yes, I'm tired so I'll just go straight to bed when I get home." Ms. Tomson nods knowing full well that she hasn't had a good nights rest for a while, and watches Aria close her eyes and lean her head to the window, looking like a beautiful angel as the moonlight danced off her black hair.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the manor and Ms. Tomson wakes the girl from her nap. She wakes without resistance and gets out of the car, bids her manager a good night and watches the car take her away to her apartment. Once the car turns the corner, she goes inside to change in more comfortable clothing. Satisfied with a black hoodie, jeans and a tee shirt, she headed out the back gate and walked towards the city lights. About a 15 minute walk, she got to Main Street and blended with the crowd. With her hood up, she looked like a regular thug on the street, and is able to hide in plain view.

More twist and turns, and she finds herself in the sketchiest area of Gotham. There's less people on these streets, but she can easily smell the multiple types of drugs in the air, and can hear distance struggles between people. Without any trouble, she got to the alley that held a zeta tube inside an unused telephone booth and went inside. Seconds later, a robotic voice rang out and she felt the familiar buzz of teleporting and walked into the cave.

Aria looks around the main area, but sees no one around. She thought it quite odd, so she decided to look around. The place looked exactly as how it was from when she left, and a wave of familiarity ran through her as memories flooded her mind. But the one person that kept repeating in her head was Kaldur, and her heart raced a bit at the thought of being able to see him again.

While walking the halls, Blue Beetle(out of uniform) and Beast Boy were talking about a new game being released when Beast Boy smells something that's unfamiliar to him, "There's an intruder." He states and transforms into a cheetah to where Aria is. Blue Beetle reacts seconds later and follows.

They find Aria in the training room holding a bo staff and her hood up, covering most of her face. Without question or hesitation, they both attack her. She reacts to them and blocks Beast Boy's claws from hitting her. "What's going on?" She grunts out as she pushes him off her. Once she got her footing, Blue Beetle shot a sonic beam at her and blew her to a near wall.

She fell to the ground pretending to be defeated. It worked and Beast Boy walked towards her, feeling proud, "Dude, that was too easy. We must be getting better at this. Now to get a souvenir for this battle." He reached down to grab the staff in her hands, but once his hand was on the staff, her eyes opened and she flipped the staff causing him to crash into the same wall. Without a second hesitation she turns to Blue Beetle and attacks, avoiding the other sonic beam.

Blue stopped shooting and went with a hand to hand battle. "Would you guys stop attacking? Nightwing asked me to come here!" Aria yelled, since her hearing was off from that last attack.

"Not likely chica, he's not even here." He answered, but she didn't get it since her ears were ringing like crazy. "How did you get in anyway?" He pushed her off and she flips away and bounces off the wall to high kick his head. He goes to the ground and gets back up. He scans the area, but sees nothing. However, he knew she was still around and tries to wake Beast Boy. He wakes up in time to see Aria behind Blue standing there. He points and screams at her and Blue turns to block the attack from the staff.

Beast Boy gets up and transforms into a gorilla, grabbing her from behind and locking her arms. She flips around and kicks him, having him loosen his grip around her. Before anyone could blink, she hits all his pressure points and he hits the ground now immobilized.

Blue gets up and they face off again. The ringing in Aria's head stops and she finally gets access to full use of her five senses.

In the mean while, Superboy comes in with Wolf and Sphere. Both he and Wolf hear the fighting and run to see what was going on. What he sees is Beast Boy on the ground not moving, and a hooded figure fighting against Blue, who seems to be losing. Without another thought, he jumps in and throws a punch at the hooded figure. Aria sees some movement and grabs Blue's arm and pulls him to the path of Superboy's punch. It lands and Blue falls to the ground.

Aria and Superboy now face off, and she finally sees him. He moves to punch her again, but she stops him by pulling her hood down. "Wait! Conner, it's me. Aria." But he was already in mid punch. She blocks and stays put, but the blow doesn't come. She opens her eyes to see that he was able to stop inches away from her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she finally feels the effect of not sleeping for 3 days. "Gave me a scare there." She gasped out.

"Says the girl who randomly pops up without notice and attacks my teammates." Conner teases as he pats her head. He notices and removes his hand. "Sorry, habit from Superman. It's been a while hasn't it."

"It has hasn't it. You don't look any different." She smiles, but notices the change in emotion in Conner's expression, "Did I say something wrong?"

Conner shakes his head, "No, it's just that it's true. I don't look like I've aged a day. Kind of a side effect of being able to grow in a matter of months I guess." There was silence before she bursts out laughing, "It's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not being mean or anything, it's just that you don't have to worry about that. I mean look at me, I look the same as I did five years ago to. Not exactly the same, but people do think I'm still in my teens." She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Conner, have you ever seen an Asian person age? They barely look their age until they're in their 60s, and with medicine now a days you can't even tell how old people are now. Who cares about appearance right? It's the way you act that shows your age." She gives him an encouraging smile and he smiles back.

"Thanks." They both hear Blue groan and they remembered what just happened. "We should probably get them up." Aria nodded in response and they head over to help Blue up.

"What hit me?" Blue groaned as his suit retracts to show his civil clothing. "Did you get the intruder?"

"Well, he looks fine. I'll just remobilize that green gorilla." Aria pointed, heading off to where Beast Boy lay. She hit other pressure points, he transformed back and stood up feeling extremely tired. "You feeling ok?" She asked him, and he looked up.

"Who are you? How do you know Superboy?" He asked keeping a distance from the girl. "And what'd you do to me?"

Blue watched and was able to identify the girl by her celebrate status, "What's Aria Muses doing here?" He looked again, and he was still sure he was right.

"Looks like you have a fan." Conner blankly responded through the silence.

"I'm not a fan, she's usually shown on TV." There was a pause before he spoke again, "Am not, and that's not an option."

"Does he do that a lot?" Aria asked with her head bent to the side. Both Beast Boy and Conner nodded. "Ok... Well, it's nice to meet new members. As was already said, I'm Aria Muses." She stuck her hand out and Beast Boy took it.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled, his tail curling around.

"Blue Beatle. Or Jaime if you want." They both shook hands, and Aria greeted as politely as she would any other.

Beast Boy jumps in, take the role of curious George, "Do you mind if I ask, how is someone like you know how to get here? Not even the president knows about this place."

She thought about it, not wanting to give too much away. "Well, how do you put it? I guess it's complicated is the right word for it." Aria answered and Conner nods in understanding. "But the past is the past; it's not really a need to know piece, now is it?" She smiled sweetly, secretly hoping Q and A was over.

"Noted." Was all the changeling said. To her relief, that was the end of the personal stuff. But Conner won't end the questions just yet. They got to the living room, and once the other two were busy watching tv, the two former team mates talked more.

"I get why you're a secretive person. You don't like to say old stories. That's the past, now it's the present. And five years later, I'm wondering why you're back." Conner looked, not trying to be intimidating but failed at it.

Though Aria knew better and just shrugs off his cold stare, "Ask Ro-I mean Nightwing. I'm don't even know all the details. He just told me to come here."

"How'd he even contact you?"

Aria blushed a bit and hid a little behind her bangs, "Well-" she got cut off by the tv showing the story of the events she just experienced, "That should explain it." She points at the screen as they watch the news anchor explain events in their perspective.

"This evening, not even and hour ago, the young mistress Aria Muses was attacked during her homecoming performance with the Gotham Symphony Orchestra at the opera house." A short clip of her exiting the building with shock and helplessness written clearly on her face, "The motive for the attack is still under investigations, but we all hope the young girl is safe and sound. She's Gotham's angel, a prize example of the good that's still here in this city." The story soon changed into a new opening for Lex corp, and the two teens found no interest in that story.

Conner's eyebrow arched in question, "Gotham's angel?" He half smiled, thinking its rather amusing for this girl to be called an angel.

"Don't ask me, they gave it to me." She sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling even more tired. "So ya, that's a good summary of what happened I guess." Aria shrugs and leans back on her chair, just letting all that stress gone. Having to be polite and poised took a great toll on her and she's grateful for being back, even if she has to step out of retirement. "Well, enough about me. How's everyone? I see that Zatanna got into the league, how about everyone else?"

"What's left of the former team you knew is just me, Nightwing and M'gann. They each had different reason to leave." Conner started, picking his words carefully so to not give her all the bad news in one go.

He took a bit too long to think of what else he was gonna say, so Aria interrupted him, "Well, then how about you and M'gann? I'm sure you're still together." She smiled, knowing the look on Conner's face when he talked about his girlfriend. But that look didn't come, and she knew something was wrong, "Don't tell me, you two actually end it?"

"Ya, well. I don't want to talk about it." Conner turned away, not able to look her in the eye.

Knowing not to push the subject, she decided on other form of conversation, "So how about Wally and Artemis?"

"They retired like you and lived in Palo Alto for school." Again, trying to avoid the news but failed to do so.

Sharp to people's speech, she caught on. "Past tense, what happened to them?" Conner again avoids his eyes, but she wouldn't have it. She caught his gaze and looked into them to see sadness. And as always, she wants to know the truth so she kept pushing, "Please Conner, tell me what happened to them."

Letting out a sigh again, Conner let out the slightest of whispers escape his mouth. "Artemis was killed. Died in action, killed by Manta's new protege." Rage coated his words at the memory of the mission. Without knowing it, he spoke the last part loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The news hit Aria like a pile of bricks, she felt rage running through her. The past five years of concentration and meditation, she could feel that strong killing intent again; sharpening her senses and teeth, getting ready to get the one who ended the life of one of her friends. Her mind became muddled, and things turn red for a second. Unknown to her, her eyes blazed red again and Conner sat a bit further away, getting ready for what might happen. Both BBs didn't know what was going on when they saw her eyes, but they noticed how Conner tensed up a bit and got a ready as well.

A second pasted and she calmed herself as best she can. Her mind was clear again and looked Conner straight in the eye. "Who's this new protege?" A eerie calm coated her voice, making it monotone and unfeeling. But Conner could see that she was far from calm, that was just the mask she could easily slip on.

Conner won't say it. He couldn't since he knows what it might do to her. He couldn't believe at first either, but after a while he just accepted it like he did with other things. But he didn't had to say it because Beast Boy said it out loud before Conner could say anything. "It was Kaldur."

They couldn't see what was going on inside Aria's mind, but it became total chaos. She couldn't make sense of it, she clearly heard his name and she knows never to mistrust her hearing. But there's still a little voice in her head saying that he wouldn't do something like that, not to a friend or enemy.

"I see." Was all she said before getting up and heading out of the room. She pauses for a second to look back, "If Nightwing is looking for me, I'll be in the simulation room. I kind of want to see how out of practice I've become." Without a second to spare, she was out of there and in the simulation room.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Not 100% sure when the next chapter would be, but I swear I'll get it asap. So I'll love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and if I should keep romance in it. If so, tell me if I should keep the original couple (if it weren't already obvious) or go for a different OC pairing. Also old characters are sure to come.**

**plus, I'm trying something new in where I'll incorporate your ideas in events. So any ideas just PM or review. Whatever you can do to get in touch with me.**

**well that's all. BYEBYE!**


	2. Briefing like always

**Back again! No thanks to exams and stuff I had to use class time to write this, but whatever! Love the reviews I got, and I really apologize for the crap ass job last chapter. I reposted it with the correction, I didn't realize until just now it was the bad copy.**

**_BIG NOTE: STILL LOOKING FOR A PAIRING!_**

******************Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to vote, so I'm not old enough to own Young Justice.**

* * *

Last time, our main character returns to the city she was born in, and of course finds herself in trouble. But the issue was small and went as quickly as it came, thanks to the city's heroes. She decides to help her old friends again and returns to the old cave, only to find herself in combat with two members she never met before. What an awkward first meeting and reunion. And to top it all off, she gets the whole sack of bad news in a matter of five minutes. Drama bomb! To clear her mind, she heads off to the simulation room. And now our story begins again!

Racking her brain to remember how to use it, she finally figured it out and set it to the setting she used last time. Stepping in, she took in a deep breath as she stood there in the middle. Closing her eyes, she waited for it to start. It's a nice way to clear the brain when someone's trying to kill you, even if it's just a fake.

About ten minutes in, she slowly started to lose control of her powers again and started to mindlessly kill some of the simulated goons. She had to stop, but stopping would mean getting hit so she tried her best to hold back even more.

More time pasted and every thing started to get hazy, but her voice could never get out to stop the simulation. There's was only one more goon in this level before it went to the next, but she was struggling. She finally tripped over her own two feet and fell face first to the feet of her final enemy. The goon aims his gun square between the eyes, and Aria prepared for the short shock that'll go through her body.

"Simulation shut down." A male's voice rang out through out the room and the alley became a room in an instant. New boots appear in front of Aria and she looks up to face the former boy wonder. "What do you think you're doing? You've been out of action for five years and yet you're doing this high level! Are you serious! You could have gotten hurt."

She got up, gasping a bit. "Dick, it's me. I practically heal in an instant. Plus this wouldn't have seriously hurt me. You should worry about the fact that I scarred some of your teammates. They're watching up there in the observation deck." She points to a one way mirror, and unseen by them there was a lot of fidgeting going on by the onlookers.

Nightwing glared at her, but there was no effect at all. Sighing, he throws her a towel. "Well clean up and get all this blood gone. I don't want it to be left." Aria rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers. The blood disappears back into her veins and she wipes the little sweat on her forehead. "Well, you coming? It's time for us to talk about you helping me."

"Yes sir." She replies in a half serious half jokingly manner, a little revenge for being called damsel in distress. They both walked out and headed to a more private room were they knew they wouldn't be heard from.

Once the door was shut, everything went serious. Aria spoke first, wanting to make sure it was true. "Did he really do it?" It took a second, but Dick was able to put two and two together. He just nods, not sure of what else to say. "How did this happen? Kaldur would never turn on this team or even his friends."

"Things became complicated and turned for the worst. I rather not bring them up at the moment." Aria shuts her mouth to give him some space. He apprenticed it and changed the subject to what it was originally suppose to be. "Now on to why I asked you to come. You were invited to Luther's party this Friday night, right?"

"Of course. It's one of those promotions for his new idea or something, and he's looking for supporters. I wasn't planning on going, but I'm afraid this would involve me actually having to go." She sighs, blowing at an annoying piece of hair that always gets in her face.

"Hey, I'm also going for this mission. We need to know what he's planning on doing. You never really know with him. This mission needs to be quiet, and that's why we can't have anyone else go in. We're already invited, so there wouldn't be anyone watching us." Nightwing hands her a small white hand peruse, "In there are comms and mini cameras, we can't use the mind-link since M'gann is short of out of it right now. And that's why she wouldn't be morphing into a party goer. You might even need to talk to him, since he hopes to be funded by big payers."

"How about you? Aren't you there to represent Wayne tech? Most likely his new project is something to do with new technology."

"You're just trying to get out of this aren't you?"

Aria sighs again and turns to him in an almost pleading manner. "Do I really have to go? I really don't want to be stuck in a room full of stuffy rich people who judge everything."

"Hey, I have to go since Bruce isn't here. So I'm dragging you to keep me company."

"Then ask Zatanna if you're looking for a date."

"But Zee doesn't have the same network as you do and people aren't as intimidated with your height as they are with Zee." He dodges the kick coming his way and continues like nothing happened. "There won't be any need for violence, but brim something small so if it does become a fight, then you can defend yourself and run. Though I doubt you'll run."

"If there's a lot of people still around I'll just have to run." She finally takes a seat and gives up the fight. "Ok, what time are we meeting?"

"I'll meet you there, unless you want to start a rumour between two heirs?" Aria gave him a 'don't-fucking-kid-about-it' look, really not wanting to have a scandal the moment she got back to crime city. Dick didn't even flinch and kept talking, "Try to get there around seven, Luther will have the presentation around 7:30 and we'll stay for a while then leave. Sound good?"

"As long as we're only stay there for an hour max. I really hate big gatherings." Aria gets up to leave, but gets light headed from dehydration and sways a bit. Dick catches her as she falls a little. "Thanks." She whispers, finally all out of energy, and her eyes grow heavy as just standing now became a huge effort.

Dick scans her face and finally notices the tired lines under her eyes. He knows she has insomnia and traveling takes a lot out of a person, but the signs seemed even worst on her. "Aria, how long were you up for? Did you get any rest on the plane?"

Aria thought for a minute as her head gets muddled with tiredness, "Three days give or take? I lost count. I think I passed out on the plane for an hour or something, but that's it." She tried standing on her own, but fell again and leaned on Dick for support. "I'm fine. I just need to go home and sleep." She moved and found she can stand again. "Well, good night."

"You're not going anywhere like that." He catches her as she falls again. "You're walking like a drunk, and you expect me to just leave you like that as you walk back home!?" He pushes her back into a chair, "Just wait here for a second, I'll drive you home after I get some things done." Dick didn't even wait for an answer before he left, and she sat there like a bum. Aria didn't want to be driven home, but she had no other choice since she couldn't move anymore. Sitting there watching the clock, she back even more drowsy and laid back on the chair to even out her head.

When Dick returned, she was in a state of being half awake and somewhat responsive, and he was at least able to get her to lean on him as they walked to the zeta tubes. They went in and got to the bat cave in no time, the car and Alfred waiting for them. Dick and Alfred exchanged a few words that never reach the ears of the Muses heir, then Alfred helps Dick place Aria gently down on a couch upstairs. Dick leaves again while Alfred comes in with some tea for the girl on the couch. "You really must take care of yourself Miss Aria, taking care of yourself when you're young would leave you with a healthy life for the future."

Aria smiles and thanks Alfred for the tea, "I know Alfred, but sometimes I just can't help it. Things happen and my mind just can never rest." Taking a sip, she relaxes into the couch, "With the letters I send you, you should know how busy I was with everything."

"You two exchanged letters?" Dick comes back in civvies and takes a seat beside Aria.

"Yes, Master Bruce kept in touch since he was still entitled to watch over her." Alfred answered blankly as he picked up the dishes from the table.

"And Bruce would write back. And before you ask, yes I know where he is right now." Dick looks at her in disbelief, "He's with the other leaguers, standing trial for what happened in Rimbor. And no, I'm not gonna say the other things he wrote me. No matter what you do, he told me to only tell if it's needed. And it's not needed."

"Ok, I was just wondering." Dick got up again, "Now that you're done your tea, let's get going before it gets too late." Aria nods and gets up only to sway and fall back to the couch. Dick sticks his hand out for her to hold and she complies. Both walk towards the door and heads outside to a sleek black car with tinted windows.

Dick opens the car door for her like a gentleman and she sits while thanking him. Seconds later he enters on the drivers side and starts the car. They leave Wayne manor and head for the other side of the city, towards Muses manor, around a 45 minute drive.

It was silent for a while, and Aria couldn't take it since it was making her more tried. Then she remembered something else. Through her groggy mind, she was able to piece something together. "Did Zee and you break up?"

Dick nearly swerved off the road. He didn't expect her to say anything, let alone that. "How'd you know?"

"Woman's intuition." She rolls her eyes like it was really obvious.

"Of course." Dick half shrugs, "It's old history. We're still friends though." In the corner of his eye, he sees Aria trying to hold in her laughter, "Ok, what's so funny?"

It took her a second to calm herself before she could make legible words. "With those rumours surrounding you, my best guess is that you guys are friends with benefits."

"You can say that. But then again, I have a lot of friends."

"No wonder you have such a large fan base. They love give you weird shippings. A lot seem to be yaoi themes. You do not want to see the things they post on tumblr for the heroes."

"You're really bad when you're tired. You need to be careful or you'll find yourself in the hands of some creepy people." He pauses for a second to think, "I don't even think you should be like this around me."

Aria lets her giggling come out this time, "That's not true. I know you, and you know that I can easily cut your balls off if you do do anything."

"You really sound like a drunk now." Dick sighs as the girl beside him goes into another giggle fit. The drive was long and the conversations kept getting really random, but the car finally found its way to the manor and Aria could finally take the first steps back to sanity. Dick got her to go to her room where she finally passed out on the bed. He got out easily and left a note on the kitchen table before he went back home.

(Next Morning)  
Aria wakes at around noon and for the first time in a while, she felt well rested. She quickly changes out of last nights clothes and into comfortable sweats and a tee. Quickly downstairs in the kitchen, she starts to make breakfast (ok lunch) for herself when her eyes catch sight of a written note on the island.

_Good morning sleeping beauty. You were really out of it, so just in case you forgot our deal its Friday night at seven. Lex Corp. You should have seen yourself, you're luck you have such a good friend take care of you. Don't forget our date!_

_RG_

Blinking caused the memory of last night to come back in a huge war of colour and noise. Re-reading the note made it sound even more sarcastic, which really annoyed her. "Grow up Richard." She crumbles the note an tossed it into the recycling. Time to get some food.

* * *

**I had to end it there. Next time is the party. _Spoiler: an old character of mine comes back. I dare you to guess who! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!_ Well, I guess you will when the new chapter comes.**

**Till next time! BYE!**


	3. Return of an enemy

**I'm just sad that this one is shorter then the others, but I ran out of ideas for the chapter. Just read I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I just own my characters. Those you know really well is not mine. **

* * *

_This time we skip a day, since last chapter was a Wednesday, and now it's Friday! And old faces show up unexpectedly, causing more questions to come up and change needing to happen. But that's me fast forwarding things. Now it's time to par~~tey!_

The spring air rang with birds as the sun sets over the horizon. The Four Seasons Hotel in Metropolis today is hosting a grand banquet that's to promote one of this city's greatest businessman's latest idea. The front of the hotel is less busy then it was an hour before, since most of the guests have already arrived.

At that moment, a black 2015 viper comes through the gates and the driver steps out. His sleek black hair was gelled back to keep the bangs away from his striking blue eyes, and dressed in a simple black suit with the blazer unbuttoned and no tie around his neck. Richard Greyson, rumoured playboy and total ladykiller, goes walks over to the shocked valet and hands him the keys to the car. The valet blinked, and robotically handed him a card with a number on it. Richard smoothly thanked the man and walks inside to wait for the other to arrive.

When the front doors closed, a limo drives up to the hotel and comes to a gentle stop. The driver gets out to open the door for his passenger, and out comes Aria Muses with her hair tied up and down one shoulder. A different valet stands in place of his partner who went to go park the car, he gasps at the beauty stands in front of him with a graceful smile on her lips. Aria thanks her driver as she makes her way inside, her white dress just centimetres from the ground.

The moment she gets inside, she can hear the muffled sounds of the gathering coming from the bigger banquet hall at the opposite end of the lobby. She scans the lobby and there, as promised, stood Richard looking out the window. "Good evening Richard." Aria smiled sweetly at her partner and he returned a half smile to her.

"Same for you Ms. Aria." He lowered his voice so that the only person to hear this was her, "And might I say, white does not compliment you well." Sarcasm coating his voice as he spoke.

"Why thank you. I had no choice since you gave me this horrid purse." She answered back with the same volume and tone, "And might I add, you look extremely awkward without your shades on." Richard smiles, glad that the party wouldn't be that much of a bore.

"Shall we go inside?" Richard bowed and motioned towards the heavy double doors. Aria nods and he opens the door for her. "Ladies first."

"My, what a gentlemen." She gasps, with teasing sarcasm painting everything. They both got inside and inwardly sighed as the familiar scene of the usual rich people gathered in the room. And as always, all eyes turn towards the door as they walked in, followed by the wives starting to whisper amongst themselves with misunderstanding on their tongues as they spoke. Aria surpassed the urge to roll her eyes, knowing full well what those old hags were thinking.

They didn't go far from the door before they were greeted by Luthor walks up to them with a smile on his face ready to greet them, "Ms Muse, Mr Greyson, I'm so glad the two of you could make it.i would hate to do the presentation without the two of you present. You would find my new project quite interesting." He leads the two to the middle of the room, "But for now, why don't you dance? It is a party, and we all need a little fun now and then." A man walks up behind Luthor and smiles at them, "Ah yes, I should introduce you to my new apprentice. Dorian Harmony."

Both froze as they stood in front of a former enemy. "Aria, it's nice to see you again." Dorian spoke, sending a chill down her spine. They both got ready for his mind control, but nothing happened.

In a second, she responses but deathly careful, "It has been a while." She really doesn't want to ask him in front of others.

Luckily, or misfortunately, he asked her a question that always seems to be said. "Care to dance with me?" On que, a waltz plays in the background towards the crowd already dancing.

She found her voice when they were surrounded by others, "Just one dance." Her voice came out nervously as she has to act scared. They got into position and swayed to the beat of the music. "Dorian, do you mind me asking-"

He interrupts her with an apologetic look in his eyes, "No, I don't mind." He smiles as he pulls her closer, "What I did was unforgivable and I learnt from my mistakes. And with the help of Lex, I'm able to start a new. I'm learning from him how to run a business be soon I'll make my family name grow." His eyes gleamed hopeful as they spun again, around the floor. But when their eyes met, his eyes turned sad and almost shameful, "But one thing always bothered me. And that's the fact that I lost the trust of a friend. I know what I was about to do to you, and I couldn't help it as you started to get more and more popular. Envy clouded my thoughts, and all I want from you now is forgiveness." The last sentence made his voice crack as he turned his gaze away from hers.

Aria knew what to say, "Dorian, please look at me." He does and she shows him a sweet smile, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't forgive you? Do you really think I wouldn't forgive you? You're an old friend; we played duets together and we've known each other since young. I see no reason to not forgive you." The song ended and she started to walk away, "Like I said, just one dance. If you'd excuse me."

She turned to leave, but he stops her by grabbing her hand, "Thank you." he sighs out and places a light kiss on her small knuckle, before heading off the other direction Aria checks the clock on the wall to see she still has around twenty minutes before the presentation, so she walks out to the gardens.

The doors opens to let in the cool dusk air as she steps outside and sits on a bench, covered in shadows. Looking out, she sees the lane pool sparkle from the lights and notice no one else was outside, causing her to relax and lose all high standing manner on her. A shift of movement causes her to go rigid as she gets ready to defend with the needles hidden all over her dress, only to relax a second later as she sees it's only Dick. "Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that. I was about to stab you with these." She magically takes out three 5in long needles in her hands, only for then to disappear a second later.

"I don't even want to know what you were planning to do with those." Dick commented as he took a seat beside her, "So what did 'Virtuoso Maestro' want with you? Did he tell you anything?"

"He told me he's learn from Luthor how to run a business, and we both know his sketchy that is. He also says he learnt from his mistakes and asks me to forgive him for what he was about to do to me." She shrugs as she looks up to the skies. "Which I believe is total BS, but I forgave him for my cover. And the fact I do actually forgive him. Just don't trust him."

"Well I can't say anything, but can I ask why forgive him?"

"Because I know what it's like to really want to kill someone, and I saw that look in his eyes that night he tried to kill me. It was like mine. Never resting until one of us is dead." A heavy silence fills the air, neither knowing what to do next.

The silence broke when Dick's phone rang a reminder, "It's almost time for the presentation. Ready to go back in?"

"It's the whole reason we're here, so lets get this over with." They both got back inside and take a seat as the lights begin to dim for the presentation.

_(A BORING MEETING LATER)_  
The presentation of Lex Farms was finally over, and things seemed legit and nothing out of the ordinary. But instincts kept Nightwing suspicious. And years of experience taught him to trust his gut feeling. Aria though was just glad it was finally over and she can leave. Unfortunately, she got caught by the curious, venomous hags wanting the fresh and juicy gossip. One of them in particular was really frank about it, "Aria, since when were you and Richard started seeing each other? I wouldn't have guessed you like men like him." The lady just kept talking, as well as the others, each saying the same things but had different words.

Aria tried to speak, but with her soft character design, she couldn't speak over the noise. Luckily, Richard steps in to calm the questions, "Ladies, I'm sure you'll get answers if you each pause long enough for Aria to speak."

Instantly, each lady stop talking and stared hopeful, in some way, for the news to be delivered. Aria did her best to plaster a smile as to not show them how annoyed she felt at their wishful thinking. "I'm sorry, but Richard and I only have a friendship, and I would never be able to think of him as more then a friend and brother." The look of the crowds' eyes looked somewhat disappointed in the news, but then a new spark flicked in their eyes. Aria saw the flash and slowly backed away from the group, knowing full well what those eyes meant. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going. It's getting quite late, and my schedule is quite busy, starting early morning."

But those wives wouldn't take the hint, and attacked her with more questions. Most held the same topic. Consideration of their sons as a suitable partner for the young heiress. The noise was so overwhelming that it got to the point were the words started to sound like a bunch of pigs all going for that one piece of food. It gave her a headache, on the brink of becoming a migraine. Aria was about to grab hold of the needles in her dress when Richard stepped in again, "Aria, are you ok? You seem ill." For effect, he placed his hand on her forehead, "You feel warm. Maybe I should drive you back so you wouldn't have to wait for your driver." She makes contact with his eyes and reads that he wants her to play along.

The women stopped to hear her response, and she put ever effort she could to sound weak and sick, "Yes, I feel slightly dizzy. But you don't have to drive me, I'm fine with waiting."

"Oh, but I insist. I can't abandon a friend, knowing full well they're ill." He takes her arm and starts to escort her out the door. The women said nothing more as they let the two walk past them. When the door closed behind them, they relaxed a little as they silently walk towards the hotel's exit. They waited in silence as the valet got Richard's car, and tried to hide their faces so that no one else got any funny ideas.

The car arrives and the valets closed the floor for the two. Richard drove out of the property. "Thanks." Aria spoke with a natural smile on her face, "You really saved me back there."

Dick shrugs, a smirk on his face, "Hey, it's my job. I help people in need, especially damsels in distress." Aria punched him on the shoulder, and he let out an amused chuckle.

"I can take care of myself. And you know that." She huffed out, as she crossed her arms.

"I know." The words held all seriousness, and jokes were now over. "Shadow can take care of herself. She's been trained all her life and can easily take someone twice her size down. But Aria Muses can't. She's sheltered and is too innocent to even be alone."

Aria arched a brow at him as she listed off his characters. "While Nigthwing is calm, collected and a ninja. Dick is practically sane Joker with sarcasm covering every word he says. And Richard is a playboy that easily gets any girl he wants because of money and charm. You have different personas to, so why point out mine?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you need to put some backbone in Aria." He turns his head so she could see he's dead serious. "Find a way to mould the two together. The world is dangerous, and I know that Aria will be seen a lot outside her castle." A pauses settles the words as they sink in. "Dorian is back, Aria might become the UN's new representative and I won't be there to protect you from those witches. I'm just saying that it's time for Aria to grow up, she need to get a little dirty if she wants to survive and keep everything secret."

Aria says nothing and turns to look out the window, calculating her odds. She knows that if she were to keep the same personality, then she'll have a lot of trouble to face in the future. "It is time for a change." She thinks out loud unknowingly.

"Not instantly, it'll be too sudden. Have it change gradually."

"But there needs to be a reason for the sudden change. I survived most of my life being like this, and if I show change now they'll make their own story. I need a public story that'll have everyone feel that it's time for me to change."

The car was left in silence now for the rest of the drive to the hotel Aria was staying at. He dropped her off and drove off, needing to get back to the cave to analyze the data they gathered. Aria got inside and into the presidential suite she was staying in. Looking outside again, she still has the question in her head. "How can Aria and Shadow, total opposites from one another, become one?"

* * *

**Have nothing else to say, but that's all folks! Still wondering what kind of pairing you'll like!**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Well here's the update! Sorry it took forever and beyond but things get out of hand and stuff just get complicated. But now I'm able to do weekly updates so this'll be aimed for Mondays.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. **_

* * *

Aria wakes to the news of Luthor being attacked last night, but it was small and well covered up. The only way she found out was through social networking and he pictures of damages done on Lex Corp main headquarters.

It made her smile, as she got ready for her meetings. Muses was not only a name known for being musicians, but they also have roots in politics, show business, hotel chains, fashion lines and funds around 100 nonprofit organizations world wide. And out of all those fields, she got stuck with a full day of meetings with General Tsang so she could learn everything he knows about politics and being the world secretary. Which was exactly the same as the day before.

She has no problem with the meetings, and she's been able to interact with adults since she was a small child; but compared to her old life a half decade ago, she'd rather have someone wanting her dead and shooting her down then sitting in a chair for who knows how long and listen to old men try to figure a way to end international issues. Aria likes the thought of helping, but she's still a young adult and there's a limit to pretending to listen to them without falling asleep.

She got out of her hotel suite getting ready for another downer when she got a call from the recording studio she owns. The call was from her head producer there, stating that one of the bands held a special request and it's something that only she can do. The band is signed under a long time partner, and would be disastrous if the partnership was ended; so she had no choice but to fly over to LA, or lose a lot of business there. She calls the UN building to tell them that something has come up and she must work it out, then headed off to the airport to get a quick flight on the jet.

On the couple hour flight, she wondered what could this band want so badly that she could only take care of it. Aria didn't get any information, not even what band is looking for her; but she prayed that it wouldn't cause her to have nightmares of have to get naked in front of them. (You know there's two ways that could go, or maybe more.)

She landed safely into the LA international airport, and grabbed a quick ride to the studio. Without even a second to breathe, the moment the car parked in front of the building, she was pulled out and through the halls and placed before a door. Aria looks around and sees that the employe that pulled her through the halls disappeared, and the hall was deserted.

Sighing, she opens the door and prepares for the worst. The room is dark, and she blindly looks for a switch. Dropping her guard for a second, something jumps behinds her and grabs her by her waist. Her first reaction was to attack, and that she did. By reflexes, her foot slammed on their toes, elbow hit the gut, and the final blow of her leg into the side of their head. Therefore leaving the person on the ground groaning. A second later, the lights turned on to show the perpetrator which got her eyes to shoot out of their sockets. "Kris! What the hell? Why did you do that?" She pauses again to have another question pop out, "And why are you here?"

"Great *gasp* to see *gasp* you *gasp* to." Kris huffed out as he struggled to get up. Aria helped him up while apologizing repeatedly. "I'm fine. Just forgot that you had self defense training, and you can easily knock me over." She guiltily laughed as she sighs out a 'yeah' as she placed him up right.

Once that awkward (_for Aria_) air cleared, she got back to her questions, "Ok, backtrack. Why are you here? Why didn't you e-mail me that you were here?" Kris rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "What?"

"I wanted to surprise you! Duh!" Kris ruffled her hair like he did when they were younger, and Aria shooed his hand away. "I'll be busy getting ready for my national tour with the band next week and I didn't think there would be a better chance. I also wanted to save you from your meetings and just hang." He nonchalantly stated as he leaned back on on a table and crossed his arms. Aria still looked confused, and couldn't put two and two together. Hie blue eyes shone with amusement at the fact that she atually forgot. "I bet you were even too busy to remember what day is coming up."

Aria actually did the little anime head tilt and you can easily imagine a question mark pop out, while Kris' response is the all American face palm. "And to think I was joking." He chuckles dryly. He lazily walks over and places his arm around her thin shoulders, giving her a serious expression, "It's your birthday in 5 days! You're turning 21! You know, the big two-one!" He shows off his fingers to emphasize the number

Aria on the other hand just rolls her eyes, "It's just a birthday. Another year closer to my expiration date. Besides, you shouldn't be counting. You are older then me, Mr. 23." she elbows him lightly on the sides before finally noticing their audience. She awkwardly smiles, "Um, I'm guessing these are your bandmates." The two she mentioned stood behind the window in the room, they seem slightly shocked at the scene they just witness.

The tallest of the two broke the silence first, "Looks like I owe you 50 bucks." He takes out his wallet and hands over said bill to his partner.

Aria blinks and processes who the two are. The two looked to be the same age and has enough similarities to be related, or even fraternal twins. Same light brown hair and deep brown eyes, though other physical characteristics shows that they might not be twins. One was about 5'9" and the other just a few inches shorter. She recognized them as the drummer and the bass player, but she never learned their names since she has been too busy to know much of the new up and coming bands. "Ya, Aria. Meet Alan." He points to the taller one bass player, "And Conrad." The shorter drummer. "And before you ask, yes they're twins"

Both Alan and Conrad got out from behind the window to shake hands with Aria. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at them, but the look in their eyes showed that they were not convinced. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." They both said, "We just saw the whole thing, and now you don't have to pretended to be all sweet and stuff." Conrad pats her head, since he's taller than her. "And thanks to that little show, I've gained a nice 50."

Kris sadly shakes his head. "Conrad, it's not really a wise decision for you to do that." And without even a second to spare, Conrad found his face squashed to the wall and his right arm just behind him between his shoulder blades. "Ya, never do that unless you really want to get hurt."

"Mercy!" Conrad cried out weakly and she reluctantly released him. Before a flow of cusses could escape his lips, another person walks into the recording studio. "Dylan! I'm getting picked on again."

The name rang a familiar tone to Aria and they both locked eyes. It was the same eyes she saw that night five years ago. The same light orange eyes, but they didn't hold any sign of anger or sadness, there's joy in them. They held a silent conversation and both agreed to act as if they never met before, and Dylan turns to the others in the room. "Conrad, what did I tell you about watching your mouth?" The room erupted into laughter and even Conrad couldn't help but laugh. (_Don't ask it's running dry here and I'm half out of it._) Dylan decides to introduce himself, and Alan could easily read that there's a chance for a new pairing. "Kris told us a lot about you. And some of it we couldn't really believe. I'm Dylan, the lead guitarist." He easily took her hand and places a small peck on her middle knuckle.

The twins whistled at Dylan's bold move, while Kris felt a need to protect his 'little sister' from his friend. Aria smiles kindly, used to this kind of greeting and easily shook it off. "It's nice to meet you to."

Dylan made a motion to saying something, but Kris cuts him off and puts a protective arm around Aria. "Now that everyone's here and introductions are done, let's go party now!" The guys raised their arms out and started to head out when Aria points out something they missed.

"Umm, you guys?" At the sound of her voice they turned to see her looking at them funny. "The idea of hanging with you guys sounds way more interesting than going back to that meeting, but I'm kind of still dressed in a suit and with what I'm wearing people would notice who I am fast. Then the press would find out and a scandal would most likely start."

The others thought about it for a while, but Kris just pushed Aria out the door. "You don't think I have that covered?" When they got out in the hallway, Kris pushed her into another room filled with clothes. "Hurry up and choose something. You're not the only one here with a busy schedule now." Shutting the door, Aria was left alone with a variety of clothing any girl would drool over. However, that isn't her normal style. She chooses clothes that wouldn't stand out, easily changeable and comfortable. Light blue jeans, red converse, and a black dress shirt over a white tank top. For a better affect, she cut some hair so that now she had bangs to cover part of her face. The whole change took about fifteen minutes and she quickly grabbed a simple shoulder bag to put her suit and other items she brought with her. The moment she got out of that room, they drag her outside and into a taxi. Alan tells the driver to go to Disneyland, and off they went.

* * *

"Are you serious? You've never been to Disneyland?" Alan asked, bewilder by the fact that one of the riches people in the world has never been to a publicly known theme park. Aria nods her head, slightly regretting the fact that she even voiced that thought out loud.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's ironic?" Conrad starts as he takes a sip out of his smoothie. "I mean, you're rich enough to buy this park and yet you haven't even been here?"

"Actually my family owns some shares from the company." Aria mumbles again and everyone kind of face palm.

"What kind of childhood did you have?" Conrad's words slip out and the guys around him glare. "Shit, I'm sorry. That was just me being stupid."

Aria smiles and shakes her head, "It's ok. It happened a long time ago. I'm able to cope." She just keeps walking to the next ride as Conrad tries his best to not ram his head to the nearest attraction. Dylan walks a bit faster to catch up with Aria, and he can see the little bit of tears start to pool at her eyes. He can't say he totally understand what she went through since his parents were spared from the Kages, but they do have a link with some events and tortures they went through.

Dylan catches her eye and gives her a supporting smile and she returns it. "Well, don't they make a cute couple." Alan jokes and Kris throws a glare his way. "Hey, try to prevent it as much as you like but it might just come naturally. Just look at them." Alan points with his eyes to the said couple in front of them, "It's like they knew each other from a previous life or something." Kris opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. Alan did have a good eye for something like this and he couldn't deny the fact that it seems like there's something there. "Good, you're able to accept that sometimes you have to not be an overprotective brother." Too bad for Alan, but his big mouth wouldn't talk him out of a nice shiner on his gut.

* * *

After spending the morning and some of the afternoon at the theme park loved by many children, they all get in another cab and Conrad whispers their next destination. Even though Aria just met him a few hours ago, she couldn't help but feel slightly scared of not knowing where they're going. She takes a quick glance at the others, but they all seemed pretty calm. Well, their faces showed that they're calm, to the untrained eye. But looking closer, you could see that they were on edge and that defiantly didn't calm the girl.

However, after a tension filled car ride, they found themselves at a night club. The guys let out an audible sigh and Conrad looks at them, jokingly insulated. "You guys, I'm a gentleman. That joke about bringing her to a strip club was a joke." Conrad crossed his arms and turns away to look pissed off, "The nerve of people these days. They can only think of the three Bs. Booze, boobs and bums."

He would have kept ranting if his brother didn't stop him. "Yes yes, we know. We're sorry, now would you just shut the hell up?" Alan stares down his younger brother with his elder state and Conrad clamps his mouth tight.

Without another word, they all headed inside and got carried away by the sound of music and bright lights. They're lucky to come here early on a Friday night, some people are still getting ready to party the night away, but there's still a good crowd of people. They get a table in the back near the bar and find that they lost the two brothers somewhere in the crowd. "Hey, where'd Conrad and Alan go?" Kris yells over the music at Dylan, who just answers with a shrug. It looked like Kris was going to look for them when he got captured by a spunky blonde and got dragged to the dance floor.

Dylan and Aria try their best to hold in their laugher at the sight of Kris' despair, but they couldn't and their laughter was lost in the music. They both take a seat and watch the dancers do their weird ritual, to whatever god out there. Some of the dancers were funny to watch, and some you know shouldn't be shown out of the bedroom. They couldn't find it in them to talk, since one: the music made it impossible to hear someone, and two: what could they say? 'oh hey, its been a while. The last time I saw you was when you tried to kill my friends with poison and disappeared into the night. So how was life since then?' wouldn't that be a nice conversation starter.

Luckily for them, that awkward silence didn't last long. The music came to an abrupt end, like right in the middle of the builder, and a single spotlight fell to the stage. There stood Alan and Conrad with a big grin that killed some of the ladies. "Hey guys, how're all you doin'?" Conrad spoke in the mic and the crowd yelled an answer.

"Awesome, you guys sound like a great crowd!" Alan hyped up the crowd and Conrad quickly tells the light guy something, "Now the reason why we stopped the music. We need you all to help us celebrate a person's special day today! So we all need you to sing happy birthday with us!"

Suddenly, another spotlight pops up and starts to search the crowd. "Hey Aria! Stand up already, people need know who you are!" Aria tried to hide away, but she got betrayed by Dylan and he easily lifted her up over his head. She could have easily fought him off, but people were watching and she really didn't want to fall on her head. So she let herself feel the stare of people as they start to sing out of tune the most used song.

The moment the song ended, everyone cheered and the music went back on. Dylan let her down now and she punches him hard on the shoulder. "Ow, ok I deserved that."

"Yes you did." She yells both out of anger and the need to be heard. "How could you do that when you know I shouldn't be seen by people."

"Hey, we're here to celebrate your birth. Besides, no one would make the connection since half might already by too drunk." Dylan rubbed his sore shoulder and sat back down. "Besides, it's suppose to be fun so just go along with their antics."

She sits on the chair across from him, "Then why don't you go have some fun. Most likely there's someone there that's just dying to dance with you." She motions with her eyes to the group of girls that's just standing there whispering to one another. "You have a wide variety of ladies you can choose from."

He looks at the group and the girls started to fix their looks. "Nah, I'm a horrible person to be with anyway. There's also a long list of people who never lasted a night with me." He turns back to Aria and of course she's the only one that knows what he actually means. "How about you, a pretty girl like you would have a line of gentlemen callers." And just as he says that, a guy shows up randomly and cuts of their conversation.

You could easily tell that he thought he was all that and wouldn't be taken down so easily. "Hey." He tries to sound all macho and tough, "You're the birthday girl, right?" Aria smiles to hide her want to just shove a knife through his neck and barry him in the nearest ditch. She nods slowly, not giving him the satisfaction of a conversation. "Why don't I give you a present." Trying not to gag at what this so called 'present' might be, she shakes her head and tries to get back to the former conversation with Dylan. But the dick wouldn't leave it at that and forces his way in by sitting beside Aria.

And being the dick he is, he can't take a hint and loops his arm around her waist. She pushes his arm away, but his grip tightens around her. Feeling anger start to fill her again, she draws a punch and throws it, aiming for his jaw. It hits and a loud smack rings from the contacted skin.

* * *

**Well hope this gets you interested again, since obviously you'll all be tired of forever updates. But I'm aiming for weekly and I'll love the support from your reviews! And also check out my other stories. See you Monday.**


End file.
